Taemin pregnant?
by kaemiShawol
Summary: apa jadinya kalau Taemin hamil?Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Minho sebagai suaminya? sequel dari My Wife! 2min shipper! SHINee n Suju story.


** ~ Taemin ****pregnant**

**Author : KaemiShawol**

**Main cast : Taemin dan Minho SHINee**

**Disclaimer : SHINee dan SuJu ****SM Entertaiment**

**A/N : typo gaje, genderswitch,ooc, cerita nggak nyambung, ya pokoknya baca aja sendiri, Don't like, Don't read!**

**Summary : Apa jadinya kalau Taemin hamil? Padahal dia masih sekolah. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Minho sebagai suaminya? Sequel dari my wife. Wajib review!**

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu semakin merapatkan Taemin ke dinding. Lorong itu terlihat sangat sepi. Sekarang Taemin benar – benar merasa takut. Berharap ada orang yang menolongnya. Ketiga _yeoja_ itu terus membentak Taemin. Ketika terdengar suara dibelakang mereka.

" Jangan ganggu dia!" teriak Minho sembari berlari ke arah Taemin. Dipeluknya Taemin yang memang sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berdiri, kakinya terasa lemas. "Minho?" ucap Taemin lirih.

"Kamu nggak apa–apa?" tanya Minho. Taemin menggeleng.

"Jangan pernah ganggu dia!" teriak Minho.

"Memangnya, siapa dia?" tanya salah seorang _yeoja_.

Dengan lantang Minho berkata, "Jangan ganggu dia, karena dia istriku."

"Hah? Istri?" ucap semuanya tak percaya.

.

"Ah... sudahlah! Yang penting kalian jangan pernah menganggu Taemin lagi kalau tak mau berurusan denganku," Minho pun menggendong Taemin menuju kelasnya yang jelas membuat para fans Minho _shock_ melihatnya. Pandangan mereka seperti bertanya "Ada apa diantara mereka berdua?" di sepanjang lorong menuju kelas. Sedangkan anggota flamers dan juga MinWook yang berjalan dibelakang mereka hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dirahasiakan Minho dan Taemin selama ini.

Sesampainya dikelas, Minho mendudukkan Taemin dikursinya. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Minho khawatir. "Aniyo," jawab Taemin lemah. Sungmin dan Wookie yang sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya itu segera memberikan minum dan bekal yang dia bawa.

Anggota flamers yang masih bingung menarik tangan Minho menjauhi Taemin. "Minho, benaran Taemin itu istri kamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kapan kamu nikah?" tanya Kyu

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang sama kita?" tanya Jonghyun. Sedangkan Yesung tetap diam dengan wajah _flat_. "Sssttt... bisakah kalian diam? Biarkan aku menjawabnya satu-satu. Pertama, Taemin bukan istriku. Kedua, aku belum menikah dengan siapun dan ketiga, mana mungkin aku bilang pada kalian kalau memang aku belum nikah. Alasan aku menyebut dia istriku tadi hanya agar yeoja-yeoja itu tidak mengganggunya lagi," jawab Minho panjang lebar.

Keempat member flamers pun menganggukkan kepalanya serentak. "Tunggu! Tapi bukannya kamu bisa bilang kalau Taemin pacar kamu aja kan? Nggak usah nyampe nyebut dia istri. Bisa-bisa besok sekolah heboh karena ucapan kamu tadi," kata Kyu dan kembali mereka menganggukan kepala. "Ya mungkin karena, reflek. Udahlah, gimana kalau aku traktir kalian makan di kantin," jawab Minho asal. Mereka pun setuju dan keluar kelas meninggalkan Taemin, Sungmin dan Wookie.

"Kok bisa-bisanya Minho ngomong kayak gitu," komen Sungmin. "Yap! Dia buat masalah aja nih. Besok pasti sekolah heboh sama gosip aneh itu," timpal Wookie.

Taemin tersenyum. "Entahlah," hanya itu yang dapat ia katakan sekarang.

Hari ini sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Sepertinya berita antara Minho dan Taemin belum tersebar. Minho masih sama, bersikap dingin pada Taemin, begitu pula Taemin yang tetap menjadi murid paling pendiam walaupun setiap keluar kelas ia merasakan seluruh mata memandangnya sinis. Tapi untungnya Sungmin dan Wookie bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Dirumah...

Taemin terlihat tengah sibuk membereskan rumah ketika Minho pulang. Wajah Minho terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai bertemu dengan para yeoja itu? Kau tau aku sampai keceplosan memanggilmu istri. Aku tak tau mau disimpan dimana wajah tampanku ini dan ini semua karena..." belum selesai Minho memarahi Taemin, tiba-tiba Taemin memeluknya. "Terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tak tau akan seperti apa. Tadi aku sangat ketakutan," kata Taemin sambil tersenyum. Minho yang mendapati dirinya dipeluk pun terkejut. Rasa kesal yang ada dalam diri Minho pun lenyap seketika digantikan oleh senyuman.

"Ya, aku memang seorang pahlawan. Aku baru tau kalau kau juga bisa berbicara sepanjang itu." Taemin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Minho. "Dan aku juga baru tau kalau seorang Choi Minho begitu PeDe dengan dirinya sendiri, padahal nilai sejarahmu pun hanya F," canda Taemin.

"Hei, tapi di ulangan terakhir kan aku dapat A+," kata Minho tak mau kalah. "Itu kan berkat aku juga." Dan mereka pun tertawa bersama. Membuat rumah yang selama ini sepi menjadi hangat.

"Ah sudahlah, aku ingin makan. Tadi aku tak sempat makan karena Eunhyuk mengajakku ke toko CD." Minho pun berjalan menuju dapur dan makan.

"Aku tau kau sebenarnya orang yang baik," batin Taemin.

.

Esoknya hal yang Minho takutkan pun terjadi. Dari mulai keluar dari mobil seluruh mata memandangnya sinis bahkan ada beberapa orang yang meledeknya. Untungnya para anggota flamers yang lain datang dan menghentikan orang-orang yang mengejek Minho. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Minho, nasib Taemin pun sama. Sepanjang lorong semua mata menatapnya marah. Taemin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya Sungmin dan Wookie datang menghiburnya.

"Tak usah kau pikirkan Taem. Ini semua kan karena Minho. Biar dia yang mengurusnya sendiri. Aku tau orang-orang disini memang mengerikan. Benarkan Wookie?" hibur Sungmin. Wookie mengangguk setuju. "Hanya karena Minho bilang kau istrinya, kini semuanya menatapmu sinis."

Tak lama genk flamers pun masuk. Tatapan Minho jelas terarah pada Taemin, sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan Taemin. Taemin tersenyum. "Mianhae," ucap Taemin pelan, Minho pun mengangguk. Tanpa mereka sadari Sungmin, Wookie dan anggota flamers yang lain memperhatikan mereka. "Ehmm.." Yesung memecah keheningan itu. Minho berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk.

Setelah jam pulang, para anggota genk flamers minus Minho berkumpul dikantin dan ternyata disana juga ada Sungmin dan Wookie. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk membicarakan hubungan yang terjadi antara Minho dan Taemin akhir-akhir ini.

Jonghyun yang melihat Sungmin dan Wookie menyuruh anggota flamers lainnya bergabung bersama mereka. "Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sungmin kesal. "A-aniyo. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu saja. Apa kalian merasakan suatu hal yang aneh pada Taemin akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Kyu. MinWook terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk. "Apa maksud kalian perubahan sikap antara Minho dan Taemin?" kini giliran Wookie yang bertanya.

Seluruh anggota genk flamers mengangguk antusias. "Jadi kalian juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan kami?" tanya Eunhyuk yang kini berada sangat dekat dengan Sungmin dan itu otomatis membuatnya tak nyaman. "Kami telah mengenal Taemin sejak kecil. Setiap perubahan yang terjadi padanya jelas kami akan tau. Sepertinya ada suatu hubungan antara Minho dan Taemin," jawab Wookie.

"Ya benar. Kami juga merasakan hal yang sama terjadi pada Minho," giliran sang _prince ice _ Yesung berkomentar. "Oh ya Wookie, kau masih ingat saat Minho membawakan buku seajarah Taemin? Biasanya oemma Taemin akan mengantarkannya langsung ke kelas kan? Kenapa harus lewat Minho? Dan juga oemma Taemin tak mungkin menitipkannya pada Minho yang jelas bukan teman anaknya," jelas Sungmin.

"Ah ya, kalian juga ingat tidak bagaimana khawatirnya Minho saat Taemin tiba-tiba hilang? Dia begitu khawatir, padahal selama ini jelas-jelas mereka tidak dekat," komentar Kyu ikut menimpali jawaban Sungmin.

Semuanya mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Ketika tiba-tiba "Ahhh! Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi detektif dan menyelidiki hubungan Taemin dan Minho?" teriak Eunhyuk.

_Bletak! _ Eunhyuk otomatis mendapat 5 jitakan dikepalanya. "Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?" ucap Yesung tajam. "Tapi ide Eunhyuk tak buruk juga. Kau pintar juga Nyuk!" kata Kyu sambil memukul punggung Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi kita akan mencari tau kebenaran hubungan Minho dan Taemin?" tanya Wookie yang dijawab anggukan serempak dari genk flamers. "Kita namakan tim detektif kita dengan sebutan 'six holmes'. OK? Kita mulai besok," kini giliran Jonghyun yang berbicara.

Kyu mengeluarkan kertas dan mulai menulis sesuatu. "Nah, rencana pertama. Besok kita perhatikan apa aja yang aneh diantara mereka berdua. Setelah itu, kita ikuti mereka saat pulang." Semua anggota 'six holmes' setuju. "Sip! Jadi besok kita harus bersiap-siap. Sekarang aku yakin kita sudah lelah, itu berarti kita harus pulang. Sampai jumpa besok ya!" ucap Sungmin semangat. Mereka pun berpisah di tempat parkir.

.

Sungmin dan Wookie menunggu Taemin seperti biasa di halte bus. Tak lama orang yang mereka tunggu datang. Tak ada yang berbeda dari penampilan dan sikapnya. Dia masih tersenyum ketika datang dan menanyakan kabar mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga pun menaiki bus menuju sekolah.

Ditempat lainnya, anggota genk flamers sedang menunggu Minho datang di tempat parkir. 5 menit kemudian Minho pun datang dengan mobil BMW hitamnya. "Tumben kalian nungguin disini," sapa Minho. Member genk flamers hanya tersenyum, terselip sebuah rencana dibalik senyumnya. "Ahh.. kita lagi pingin nunggu kamu aja kok." Mereka pun menuju kelas.

Ternyata dikelas Taemin cs sudah datang dan tengah sibuk berbincang-bincang. "Mmm... Taem, menurut kamu Minho itu orangnya kayak gimana?" pancing Sungmin. Taemin berpikir sebentar dan menjawab tanpa tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah jebakan. "Dia orang yang baik menurutku. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo, aku Cuma nanya aja. Eh iya, kamu masih inget kan ulangan sejarah terakhir? Kok bisa ya Minho dapat nilai a+?" giliran Wookie yang memancing Taemin. "Mungkin dia nyontek," jawab Sungmin asal.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Taemin berubah. "Aniyo. Mungkin saja dia belajar kan?"

"Eh, i-iya deh." Dan genk flamers pun masuk ke kelas. Rencana dimulai, mereka mulai memperhatikan sikap Taemin pada Minho. Tapi hasilnya, nihil. Mereka bersikap seperti biasa saja.

'six holmes' terlihat kecewa karena tidak ada yang terjadi antara mereka, namun mereka masih sabar menunggu. Sebuah ide muncul di benak Jonghyun. "Kyu, kamu udah ngerjain tugas matematika belum? Katanya dikumpulin sekarang kan?" tanya Jonghyun pada Kyu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyu yang langsung mengerti pun menggeleng. "Aku lupa. Memangnya pelajaran keberapa sih?"

"Kedua. Jadi gimana dong? Bisa-bisa disetrap dilapangan nih," Jonghyun memulai aktingnya. Semuanya kelihatan berpikir. "Aku tahu siapa yang pastinya sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas itu," ucap Yesung.

"Taemin," jawab Kyu. Pandangan kelima orang itu tertuju pada Taemin. "Minho, kau yah yang meminjam buku pada Taemin," pinta Eunhyuk. Minho mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Taemin.

"Taeminnie, aku boleh meminjam buku matematikamu? Aku belum mengerjakan PR sedangkan Kyu lupa," ucap Minho lembut. Entah sadar atau tidak Minho memanggil Taemin dengan panggilannya dirumah. Taemin mengambil buku dari tas dan memberikannya kepada Minho seraya tersenyum. Jelas itu semua membuat 'six holmes' terkejut apalagi mendengar panggilan Minho ke Taemin. Minho berjalan lagi ke tempat duduknya dan memberikan buku Taemin kepada Kyu. Tim 'six holmes' saling berpandangan.

Pulangnya, mereka kembali berkumpul untuk bersiap-siap mengikuti Minho dan Taemin. Agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan, tim dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok. 3 orang datang kerumah Minho dan Taemin untuk bertanya pada orang tua mereka, sedangkan 3 orang lagi mengintai dari dalam mobil.

Tim 1 terdiri dari Eunhyuk, Jonghyun dan Wookie. Sedangkan tim 2 terdiri dari Kyu, Yesung dan Sungmin. Tim 1 bertugas untuk datang ke rumah Minho dan Taemin sedangkan tim 2 bertugas mengintai dari dalam mobil. Setelah semua persiapan siap, mereka pun berpisah dan mulai menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Kita lihat tim 1! Pertama mereka mengunjungi rumah Minho untuk beretemu dengan Heechul. Mereka berpura-pura ingin mengajak Minho pergi jalan-jalan.

Rumah Minho terlihat sepi, namun terdengar TV menyala, berarti Heechul sedang ada dirumah. Mereka dipersilahkan masuk oleh Heechul sendiri. "Ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya Heechul ramah. Jonghyun yang paling dekat dengan keluarga Minho lah yang menjadi juru bicara kali ini. "Ahjuma, kami ingin mengajak Minho jalan-jalan. Apa Minho ada dirumah?"

"Loh kalian belum tau kalau Minho sudah pindah? Dia pindah ke rumah di daerah Namjang. Kalian kesana saja sendiri." Setelah mendapat informasi mereka bergegas menuju rumah Taemin.

Kini giliran Wookie yang maju. "Key ahjuma, apa Taemin ada dirumah? saya ingin meminjam buku catatan bahasa koreanya."

"Taemin sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi, dia pindah ke daerah Namjang," jawab Key ramah. Dan mereka pun pamit.

Sekarang kita lihat tim 2! Mereka mulai mengikuti mobil Minho. Disini tim dibagi menjadi 2 lagi, Yesung mengikuti Minho sedangkan Kyu dan Sungmin mengikuti Taemin. Yesung mengikuti Minho sambil terus memasang kontak dengan Kyu via telepon. "Kyu, ini aneh. Minho tidak menuju rumahnya tapi sepertinya dia menuju daerah Namjang. Tunggu, dia berhenti di supermarket dulu. Nanti aku menghubungimu lagi."

Kyu dan Sungmin sedang mengikuti bus yang dinaiki Taemin. "Aku bingung, kenapa kalian harus naik bus sih? Kalian kan orang berada," tanya Kyu bingung. Sungmin tersenyum. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kami menyukainya. Eh iya, kau sadar panggilan Minho ke Taemin tadi?"

Kyu mengangguk. "Taeminnie. Seakan-akan mereka sudah kenal lama."

"Yap! Setahuku yang memanggil Taeminnie hanyalah aku dan Wookie ditambah Key ahjuma. Taemin bukanlah contoh orang yang membiarkan sembarang orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Taeminnie," jelas Sungmin.

Seperti biasa Taemin turun di halte bus dekat rumahnya. Kyu dan Sungmin masih mengikutinya, sepanjang ini belum ada yang aneh. Tapi, "Eh, kenapa Taemin berbelok menuju Namjang? Harusnya dia belok kiri bukan kanan," ucap Sungmin bingung.

"Namjang? Bukannya Minho juga sedang menuju Namjang?" Kyu kembali mengingat ucapan Yesung lagi. Ponsel Kyu berdering. "Kyu, aku sudah ada di perempatan menuju Namjang. Sepertinya benar dia menuju Namjang. Untuk apa dia kesana?" tanya Yesung yang juga ikut bingung.

Sungmin dan Kyu terkejut. "Tu-tunggu Yesung. Aku melihat mobil Minho baru saja lewat. Kau teruslah mengikuti Minho, aku berada di belakangmu sekarang." Telepon mati.

Tiba-tiba Kyu mendapat telepon dari Eunhyuk. "Kyu, ternyata Minho dan Taemin sudah pindah. Katanya mereka pindah ke daerah Namjang. Aku tak tau kenpa mereka bisa pindah ke daerah yang sama."

"Tunggu, Sungmin bukannya itu Taemin?" Kyu menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sungmin mengangguk. "Dan bukannya itu mobil Minho? Sebentar. Kenapa tiba-tiba Minho berhenti tepat didepan Taemin dan... pintu terbuka lalu... Taemin masuk kedalam mobil Minho?" ucap Kyu yang jelas terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain dari telepon.

"Ya aku melihatnya," ucap Yesung yang berada tepat dibelakang mobil Minho. Akhirnya mereka mengikuti mobil Minho dan sampailah mereka di depan rumah yang cukup luas dimana mobil Minho berhenti.

"Kau tau rumah siapa ini?" tanya Sungmin. Kyu menggeleng. Minho dan Taemin keluar lalu bersama masuk ke rumah itu yang jelas membuat Yesung, Kyu dan Sungmin tertegun. "Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam rumah itu?" tanya Yesung.

Tak lama tim 1 pun sampai. Akhirnya 'six holmes' berkumpul. "Ternyata mereka tinggal disatu rumah yang sama. Ini sangat mencurigakan," Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan. "Tapi Taemin bukan wanita seperti itu. Mana mungkin dia mau..." Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Minho juga sama. Dia tak mungkin meakukan hal-hal seperti itu," timpal Jonghyun. "Jadi?" tanya Wookie bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tau apa yang terjadi disini," Kyu tersenyum evil. "Kalian masih ingat ketika Heechul ahjuma bilang kalau Minho akan menikah?" genk flamers mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Tepat! Yeoja yang dijodohkan dengan Minho adalah Taemin! Itu sebabnya Minho bisa membawakan buku sejarah Taemin, lalu mereka pun pernah datang bersama kan ke sekolah? Ditambah panggilan Minho kepada Taemin," jelas Kyu lancar. OK, mereka memang anak-anak yang cerdas karena berhasil memecahkan masalah itu. Tapi, masalah belum selesai sampai disitu. Mereka memang sudah tau kalau Minho dan Taemin sudah menikah, tapi mereka akan tetap merahasiakan itu untuk sementara.

Tugas 'six holmes' selesai!

.

Paginya disekolah, semua bersikap wajar. Walaupun pandangan 'six holmes' tak lepas dari dua orang sasarannya. Mereka masih ingin memastikan bahwa analisis mereka tak salah dan itu terus berjalan selama kurang lebih seminggu. Selama seminggu mereka terus mengikuti Minho dan Taemin. Akhirnya mereka menarik kesimpulan kalau Minho dan Taemin memang sepasang suami-istri. Jadi, saat Minho membantu Taemin dari lima yeoja setengah bulan yang lalu dan dia mengataka kalau Taemin adalah istrinya memang itu benar. This is real!

Namun mereka ingin merahasiakan ini dulu sampai saat yang tepat. Itu sebabnya selama beberapa minggu ini mereka masih bersikap wajar didepan keduanya. Tapi reader, masalah belum selesai sampai sini karena akan ada masalah lagi yang akan mereka hadapi.

.

Suasana kelas masih sepi, baru ada 3 orang disitu. Dan 3 orang itu adalah Taemin, Sungmin dan Wookie. Hari ini entah kenapa Taemin terlihat pucat, padahal dia tidak demam. Dia pun bilang kalau perutnya merasa mual. Tapi Taemin tak mau disuruh pulang ataupun dibawa ke ruang UKS. "Ayolah Taemin! Kau harus ke ruang UKS. Kita nggak mau kalau nanti kau pingsan tiba-tiba disini," ucap Wookie khawatir. Namun Taemin tetap menggeleng, dia tetap ingin mengikuti pelajaran.

Seperti biasa, terdengar teriakan para yeoja yang berarti genk flamers sudah datang. Kini berita antara Taemin dan Minho sudah tidak terdengar lagi karena Minhho sendiri yang mengkonfirmasinya. Para namja tampan itu pun masuk. Genk flamer yang kini sudah dekat dengan Sungmin dan Wookie berjalan mendekati keduanya karena melihat Taemin yang sepertinya sakit. "Kenapa Taemin?" tanya Minho yang jelas khawatir pada sang istri. "Entahlah. Ketika datang dia sudah seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak mau dibawa ke UKS," jawab Sungmin yang memang sudah cemas sejak tadi.

Kyu mendekati Taemin dan memegang dahinya. Jelas itu membuat Minho sedikit ya... cemburu. "Aneh, dia tidak demam. Tapi mukanya begitu pucat." Kini Kyu memegang wajah Taemin. Minho berusaha tenang dengan memegang ujung jaketnya. Lebih parahnya, Kyu kini memegang tangan Taemin dengan maksud mengetahui denyut nadinya. Tiba-tiba Minho menarik tangan Kyu. "Aishh.. Memangnya kau dokter apa? Sudahlah bawa dia ke UKS," kata Minho.

Taemin menggeleng lemah. "Aniyo. Aku ingin mengikuti pelajaran."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengikuti pelajaran kalau badanmu saja tidak bisa untuk duduk tegak? Bagaimana otakmu bisa berkonsentrasi?" bentak Minho. Taemin menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin, Wookie dan anggota genk flamers hanya bisa memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kalau kau tidak mau dibawa ke UKS, bagaimana kalau ke rumah?" Minho merendahkan suaranya lagi. Akhirnya Taemin mengnagguk.

Minho menggendong Taemin dan membawakan tasnya. "Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang. Bilang ya ke sonsaengnim kalau aku ijin pergi sedangkan Taemin sakit. Kalau ada tugas apapun beritau aku," kata Minho sebelum pergi bersama Taemin.

"Apa sih yang terjadi?" tanya Jonghyun. "Itu... Taemin bilang dia juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. Saat berangkat sekolah tiba-tiba perutnya mual padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak demam namun wajahnya begitu pucat," jawab Sungmin. "Mungkin dia sakit. Besok kita tanyakan keadaannya pada Minho," tambah Kyu dan semuanya mengangguk.

Sedangkan di mobil Minho...

"Kenapa kamu bisa seperti ini? Perasaan tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Minho bingung sembari menatap wajah Taemin yang begitu pucat. "A-aku juga tidak tau. Saat berangkat sekolah tiba-tiba perutku mual tapi aku tidak pusing," jawab Taemin lemah.

"Apa kemarin kau makan sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Minho. "Aku hanya makan apa yang kau makan kemarin." Minho mengangguk.

Sampai dirumah Minho menidurkan Taemin dikamar. "Aku panggilkan dokter ya?" tanya Minho. "Jangan! Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan dokter. Mungkin hanya karena kelelahan saja. Aku yakin besok juga sembuh."

Minho mengangguk dan mencoba membuat bubur untuk Taemin. Tak lam sebuah mangkuk dibawa Minho ke kamar. *Disini kita bisa lihat sisi lain Minho sebagai suami*

"Apa ini?" Taemin terlihat bingung. "Ayo tebak apa?" canda Minho.

Taemin mencoba berpikir. "Kalau dari bau ini aku yakin bubur ayam. Kapan kau membuatnya? Aku baru tau kalau Minho sang flmaing charisma bisa memasak bubur untuk istrinya," jawab Taemin sambil tersenyum. Minho terlihat _salting_. "Kau bisa saja. Ini tidak seberapa."

Minho duduk disamping Taemin dan menyuapkan bubur buatannya pada Taemin. "Bagaimana?" tanya Minho was-was karena dia sendiri belum merasakan bubur hasil buatannya. "Mmm... rasanya..." ucapan Taemin menggantung.

"Aku yakin tak enak. Maaf kalau begitu. Ya sudah, aku belikan bubur di depan jalan dulu," Minho pasrah dan bangkit. Tapi Taemin menarik tangan Minho dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. "Kata siapa rasanya tidak enak, enak kok."

Minho terkejut. "Benarkah?" lalu Minho memakan buburnya satu sendok. "Benar, tak buruk. Aku memang hebat dalam urusan memasak. Tapi kau jangan bilang pada orang lain kalau aku bisa masak ya? Bisa-bisa aku diejek lagi oleh teman-teman." Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Minho pun kembali menyuapkan buburnya pada Taemin.

Melihat wajah Taemin sudah tak pucat Minho merasa senang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli buah segar untuk Taemin di supermarket. Saat di supermarket ternyata Minho bertemu dengan Sungmin dan Kyu. "Hai Kyu! Eh, sedang apa kalian berdua disini? Mana yang lain?" tanya Minho sambil celingukan mencari teman-temannya. Tapi ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa didekat situ. "Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok. Jadi kalian hanya berdua? Ahhh.. kalian pacaran ya?" Minho tersenyum jahil. Kyu dan Sungmin terlihat gugup lalu mereka menggeleng.

"Kalian tak usah berbohong, aku tak akan memberitaukannya pada siapa-siapa," ucap Minho lagi. Setelah beberapa lama Kyu mengangguk. "Aku yakin tak bisa berbohong darimu. Ya, kami berdua memang pacaran. Tapi untuk apa sore-sore begini kau ke supermarket? Biasanya pelayanmu yang kau suruh." Giliran Minho yang kebingungan.

Minho mencari alasan. "Aku hanya ingin membeli buah-buahan saja. Yah, sepertinya aku kurang makan buah-buahan beberapa hari ini."

"Oh ya Minho, bagaimana keadaan Taemin sekarang?" tanya Sungmin. "Dia sudah lebih baik. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat, walaupun tadi dia sempat muntah-muntah. Dia bilang perutnya mual," jawab Minho. Kyu dan Sungmin yang sudah tau mereka tinggal satu rumah tak aneh bila Minho tau semua detailnya.

"Kalau begitu kami juga nitip buah-buahan ini untuk Taemin. Tolong berikan ya!" ucap Kyu, Minho hanya mengangguk lalu membeli beberapa buah dan pergi.

Kyu tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Aku baru tau kalau Minho bisa menjadi suami yang baik. Buktinya dia mau datang ke supermarket sendiri untuk membeli buah-buahan. Sepertinya Minho terus merawat Taemin." Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka pun keluar dari supermarket.

.

Minho pulang dan dilihatnya Taemin sedang membaca buku. "Ini, buah-buahan. Kau harus memakannya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Kyu dan Sungmin di supermarket. Mereka berdua berpacaran," ucap Minho.

Taemin terlihat kaget. "Sungguh? Wah Sungmin beruntung mendapatkan Kyu."

Mendengar kata-kata itu Minho jelas melirik tajam pada Taemin. "Jadi kau menikah denganku bukan keberuntungan? Atau sebenarnya kau menyukai Kyu?" tanya Minho. "A-aniyo. Walau pun ya aku sempat menyukainya tapi kan sekarang tidak. Hei, siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Kyu, dia tampan dan juga pintar."

Minho terlihat kesal. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan Kyu saja?"

"Kalau bisa. tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Kau jyga, pasti ada kan yeoja yang kau sukai sebelum menikah denganku?"

Minho terdiam. "Ya, aku juga sempat menyukai seseorang. Itu sebabnya aku marah ketika dijodohkan denganmu."

"Ya, aku juga sama. Tapi sekarang, aku mengerti semuanya. Tuhan memang baik padaku. Buktinya dia memberikan suami yang baik padaku," ucap Taemin lalu memeluk Minho. "Ah ya, aku juga senang." Minho membalas pelukan Taemin.

Taemin melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi tunggu, kenapa mereka menanyakan keadaanku padamu? Kenapa tak meneleponku saja? Lalu, kenapa mereka menitipkan buah-buahan ini padamu?" Taemin baru menyadari sesuatu. Minho juga baru menyadari itu. "Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tau lagi?" tanya Taemin ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebenarnya tak mungkin mereka bisa tau. Masalahnya kita tidak pernah memberi tahukan pada mereka kan?" Taemin mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Taemin berlari ke kamar mandi, Minho mengikutinya dari belakang. Ternyata Taemin masih mual karena dia muntah lagi. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Minho khawatir. Taemin hanya menggeleng.

.

Taemin sudah bisa berangkat sekolah setelah 3 hari sakit. "Taeminnie! Aku kangen banget sama kamu," Sungmin dan Wookie segera berlari memeluk Taemin. "Hai! Kalian mengkhawatirkanku ya?" tanya Taemin.

Sungmin dan Wookie mengangguk. "Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Sekarang kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Wookie riang.

"Ya, hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi malas, lalu aku juga jadi menginginkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh," ucap Taemin. Sungmin dan Wookie terlihat bingung. "Contohnya?"

Taemin kembali mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi kemarin. "Misalnya kemarin malam aku sangat ingin makan kimbab, padahal itu sudah jam 11. Lalu aku jadi tidak suka bau apel dan jeruk. Ha... ini sangat membuatku bingung. Setiap kali makan sesuatu yang aneh aku pasti muntah. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya? Mengerikan sekali. Tapi aku tak mau ke dokter. Kalian tau kan betapa takutnya aku kepada dokter," ungkap Taemin panjang lebar.

Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa. Pulang sekolah, 'six holmes' berkumpul namun kali bersama Minho. sebenarnya mereka berat untuk bilang kepada Minho kalu ereka sudah tau Minho menikah dengan Taemin. Tapi, mungkin ini cara yang terbaik.

"Loh ngapain kalian bawa aku ke kantin?" Minho terlihat bingung melihat gnek flamers + Sungmin dan Wookie berada disini. "Jadi Minho, kita disini untuk memberitaukanmu sesuatu," Jonghyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, kami penasaran dengan hubunganmu dan Taeminnie. Apalagi dengan sikapmu yang berubah kepada Taemin," lanjut Sungmin. "Sebelumnya kami minta maaf, karena kami pernah mengikuti kalian. Habis, kau tak mau memberitahu kami," giliran Eunhyuk.

"Kalian mengikuti kami? Dan apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya Minho. "Kami akhirnya tau kalau..." Wookie menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau telah menikah dengan Taemin. Hanya saja kami tak memberi tahumu tentang hal itu," Yesung melanjutkan kalimat Wookie dengan sangat lancar.

Kalian pasti bisa menebak ekspresi Minho sekarang. Minho kaget luar biasa. "Jadi kalian tau kalau aku tinggal satu rumah dengan Taemin?" semuanya mengangguk. Minho menarik nafas dalam. "Ya, aku tau ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Lalu ada apa kalian mengajak aku kesini?"

Semua terdiam, bingung mau mengatakan apa. "Mmm... Minho, kau tau kan ada saat-saat dimana seorang wanita bersikap berbeda karena beberapa hal?" Eunhyuk akhirnya berani berbocara. "Ya, seperti saat haid misalnya? Wanita seperti kami pasti lebih _sensitive_ bukan?" Sungmin melanjutkan ucapan Eunhyuk. Minho mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalian semua lama. Intinya Minho, kami semua berkumpul disini untuk memberitahumu kalau Taemin sedang hamil," Yesung berbicara dengan begitu _flat_ nya. "Ya, maksud kami itu."

Minho terlihat berpikir. "Kalian tahu darimana? Apa Taemin bilang sendiri?" Sungmin dan Wookie menggeleng. "Tapi dari ciri-cirinya. Katanya dia sering mual-mual terus kadang pusing. Ditambah soal makanan dan sebagainya. Tadi pagi dia cerita pada aku dan Sungmin. Memangnya kau tak menyadarinya?" tanya Wookie.

"Ya, aku juga menyadarinya. Tapi aku dan Taemin belum pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh. Jadi mana mungkin bisa?"Minho benar-benar terlihat bingung sekarang.

Eunhyuk tersenyum evil. "Ya, yang namanya tinggal satu rumah kan bisa aja. Kali aja kamu nggak sadar."

_Bletak!_ 5 pukulan bersarang di kepala Eunhyuk. "Dasar yadong! Emang kamu, liat yeoja cantik pikirannya aneh-aneh," ucap Kyu.

"Udah, udah. Terus sekarang gimana dong?" tanya Minho lemas. Sebenarnya Minho takut, karena dia sendiri belum siapa menjadi seorang ayah, apalagi di umurnya yang masih 19 tahun. Tapi apa boleh buat, mau tak mau dia harus menanggung semuanya.

"Oh iya Minho. selama Taemin hamil katanya dia suka minta yang aneh-aneh kan? Terus kamu kabulin nggak?" tanya Sungmin. Minho mengangguk. "Kalau masih masuk akal sih aku turutin, tapi kalau udah aneh-aneh ya nggak lah," jawab Minho.

"Kamu salah Minho, harusnya kamu turutin aja. Katanya kalau apa yang istri mau nggak diturutin pas hamil ntar anaknya oleran loh!" Eunhyuk mulai menakut-nakuti Minho.

"Be-beneran? Ya, ya deh. Mulai sekarang aku turutin semua maunya. Tapi kalian juga harus bantu Ok?" ucap Minho takut.

Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Kita lihat saja!

.

Pukul 11.00 malam.

"Minho, kenapa ya aku jadi pingin jajangmyeon malam-malam gini? Efek nonton TV tadi siang deh kayaknya," ucap Taemin. Untungnya mereka belum tidur saat itu, jadi Taemin tak usah membangunkan Minho.

Jelas Minho dengan sigapnya bangun lalu berlari keluar dan menelepon seseorang. "Bantu aku donk! Taemin pingin jajangmyeon nih sekarang. Di daerah sini nggak ada yang jualan jajangmyeon. Aishh! Lama-lama aku jual TV ku," geram Minho.

"Taeminnie, aku mau ke supermarket dulu ya? Besok aku lupa mau beli cokelat buat Kyu."

"Malem-malem gini? Kenapa nggak besok aja?"

"Takutnya aku bangun kesiangan. Kemarin aku udah janji. Nggak apa-apa kan aku tinggalin?" Minho pun pergi keluar.

Walaupun Minho berjalan menuju ke supermarket, tapi ia tidak masuk kedalamnya. Pandangannya berkelililnag seperti mencari seseorang. Tak lama sebuah mobil biru berhenti didepan Minho dan turunlah Sungmin dengan mata yang masih seperempat. "Tungguin Kyu, dia yang bawa. Malam gini kalian belum tidur apa?" Sungmin terlihat belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Belum. Nggak ngantuk ya nggak tidur. Daritadi Taemin masih baca buku," jawab Minho.

Sebuah mobil merah milik Kyu pun berhenti didepan supermarket. "Suruh aku lagi pergi malam-malam, awas kau! Oemmaku nggak percaya kalau besok ada tugas bawa sayuran yang warnanya ungu," wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Untungnya ditangan Kyu sudah ada plastik yang sepertinya bersisi jajangmyeon. "Ini jajangmyeonnya. Itu ada dua, yang satu buat Minnieku. K amu nggak usah bayar. Aku dah cape nih pingin tdur. Hampir aja tadi mau nambrak motor," lanjut Kyu sebelum kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi. Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyu.

Minho kembali ke rumahnya dengan wajah senang. "Taeminnie, ini jajangmyeon buat kamu. Pas tadi di supermarket ketemu sama Kyu, katanya dia bawa dua jajangmyeon buat Sungmin, tapi karena ngeliat aku jadi dikasihin deh."

"Ngapain ke supermarket malem-malem sih?"

"Udah makan aja. Kalau mau apa-apa lagi bilang ke aku ya."

Minho yang sudah lelah memutuskan untuk tidur karena besoknya mereka harus sekolah.

.

Ketika akan berangkat sekolah, Minho menyuruh Taemin ikut dengannya. Walau awalnya menolak, akhirnya Taemin tetap ikut juga dengan Minho. sepanjang perjalanan Taemin hanya memperhatikan Minho, karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Minho yang lebih protektif sekarang. Sampai kesekolah jelas Minho langsung dikejar oleh yeoja-yeoja. Minho sempat terlihat kebingungan ketika melihat Taemin disampingnya merasa cemas. Untunglah Yesung datang menyelamatkan Minho, dia segera mengajak Minho ke kelas. Taemin keluar ketika tempat parkir sudah sepi, tak lupa dia membawa kunci mobil Minho.

Sampai dikelas Taemin memberikan kunci mobil Minho dan duduk di kursinya. "Apa ada yang salah denganku ya?" batin Taemin.

Selama dikelas, Minho hanya terfokus pada Taemin. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada istrinya. "Dia nggak apa-apa Minho. ngapain juga kamu ngeliatin dia terus, ada juga dia jadi ngerasa risih. Perhatiin aja tuh sonsaengnim sebelum kamu kena marah," bisik Jonghyun pada Minho.

Setelah beberapa hari barulah Taemin berkomentar atas perilaku Minho yang berubah. "Kenapa orang-orang jadi aneh? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Taemin. Minho sempat bingung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Taemin. "Kami hanya khawatir saja. Takutnya sakitmu kambuh lagi."

"Sakit lagi? Itu kan hanya karena aku kelelahan. Please kalian bersikap biasa aja ya!" pinta Taemin.

Akhirnya Minho mengadakan rapat mendadak di kantin. "Guys, aku kasihan sama Taemin. Tadi malem dia komen gara-gara kita bersikap aneh kayak gini," ucap Minho.

"Iya, Taemin juga jadi ngediemin kita," Sungmin ikutan sedih.

"Ya udah gini aja. Taemin kan belum tentu hamil, jadi gimana kalau kita bawa ke bidan? Kalau beneran Taemin hamil kan kita bisa ngomong sejujurnya. Nah kalau emang Taemin nggak hamil ya kita bisa bersikap biasa lagi," Kyu memberi saran. Setelah menimbang-nimbang semuanya pun setuju dengan ide Kyu tadi.

Besoknya, mereka semua berkumpul di depan sekolah. Tapi bukan untuk berangkat sekolah, melainkan untuk mencari tahu kepastian. Mereka tinggal meninggu Minho dan Taemin saja. 10 menit menunggu, akhirnya pasangan itu pun datang. Taemin yang belum tau tentang rencan ini jelas merasa bingung. "Kenapa kalian juga ada disini? Sebenarnya kalian mau kemana sih?"

"Hanya mau memastikan aja Taem. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, saatnya kita pergi." Mereka pun pergi menuju ke rumah sakit.

Berhentilah ke 5 mobil itu di depan rumah sakit Seoul. "Ngapain kita ke rumah sakit? Emang ada yang sakit," tanya Taemin semakin bingung. Tapi tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Taemin tersebut. Mereka menyuruh Taemin mengikuti mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Terpampanglah jelas papan bertuliskan 'dokter kandungan'. "Tu-tunggu!" Taemin melepaskan pegangan tangan Minho. "Kalian gila mengajakku kesini? Untuk apa?" tanya Taemin kesal.

Semua terdiam. "Jadi Taeminnie. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tau kalau kita sudah menikah. Nah, kita berpikir kalau kamu itu..." ucapan Minho terpotong oleh suara Yesung. "Hamil. Habis dari ciri-cirinya kamu kayak yang hamil. Maksud kita bawa kamu kesini ya biar semuanya jelas."

Kalian tau bagaimana ekspresi Taemin? Jelas terkejut bukan main. "Hamil? Kalian semua ada-ada saja. Aku nggak mungkin hamil. Kalau nggak percaya kita datang ke dokter aja ya! Disini ada kok dokter langganan oemma," ucap Taemin. Kini Taemin yang menjadi pemimpin dikelompok itu.

Auntungnya rumah sakit sedang sepi, jadi dokter langganan Key tidak sibuk. Mereka masuk ke ruang dokter itu. "Ada apa Taemin kesini? Oh ini Minho ya?" sapa dokter ramah. Taemin tersenyum. "Saya hanya ingin membuktikan kalau saya tidak hamil dok. Teman-teman saya berpikir kalau saya sedang hamil, itu sebabnya mereka membawa saya kesini."

Dokter itu hanya tertawa. "Kalau begitu boleh saya periksa dulu?"

Dokter mulai memeriksa Taemin. Dari mulai tekanan darah, detak jantung dan sebagainya. Setelah semua pemeriksaan yang berlangsung kurang lebih 2 jam itu, hasilnya pun keluar. Dan ternyata...

"Mmm... saua tahu kenapa kalian berpikir Taemin hamil. Dari ciri-cirinya mungkin sama, tapi tidak semua orang hamil mengalami gejala seperti yang tadi kalian sebutkan. Taemin tidak hamil, dia hanya mengalami gangguan pada lambungnya. Itulah sebab Taemin selalu merasa mual, tak selera pada beberapa makanan," jelas dokter.

Taemin tersenyum bangga. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak hamil." Minho jelas orang yang paling merasa senang dengan semuanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka menuju ke rumah 2min. "Maaf Taemin, habis ciri-cirimu seperti orang yang hamil," ungkap Wookie. Taemin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tak apa, yang penting sekarang sudah jelas kan?"

"Eh iya! Seminggu lagi kan kita kelulusan, nah gimana kalau hari ini kita nginep disini? Sekalian perpisahan, soalnya Kyu kan mau ngelanjutin di Oxford, terus Jonghyun di Perancis dan Yesung di Jepang," ucap Eunhyuk. "Ya sudahlah. Kalian boleh nginep disini tapi Cuma sehari aja ya! Masalahnya nanti makananku bisa habis," canda Minho. Semuanya tertawa bahagia.

Yah, karena inilah hari-hari terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah. Sebuah momen yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan dari para remaja yang telah melakukan banyak hal bersama. Berawal dari sebuah perbedaan dan ketidaksengajaan cerita ini dimulai. Namun semua berakhir dengan sungguh indah.^^

.

Setengah tahun lamanya para remaja itu telah lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, apalagi Taemin dan Kyu yang memang selalu mendapat tempat tertinggi. Kyu, Jonghyun dan Yesung memilih kuliah di luar negeri, sedangkan Eunhyuk lebih memilih kuliah di Hanguk University. Sungmin dan Wookie kuliah di Seoul University bersama dengan Taemin. Nah, dimana Minho berada? Ternyata Minho mulai menggantikan ayahnya Siwon sebagai kepala departement Store Hyundai.

.

sebuah ruangan yang luas terlihat penuh dengan ornamen bunga-bunga indah. Kursi yang ditata rapi pun sudah terisi penuh oleh tamu-tamun undangan. Di depan altar telah berdiri dua pria dengan jas putih dan hitam yang membuat mereka tampak lebih tampan. Wajah keduanya terlihat gugup menanti seseorang dibalik pintu ruangan. Tak lama pintu pun terbuka dan muncullah 2 wanita berpakaian serba putih yang terlihat sangat cantik. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju altar dengan senyuman manis.

Kedua pasangan itu kini berdiri menghadap pendeta. "Apakah kau Cho Kyuhyun bersedia menjadi suami Lee Sungmin?" ucap pendeta. "Saya bersedia," ucap Kyu lancar.

"Dan kau Lee Sungmin, bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Cho Kyuhyun?" dengan senyuman yang manis Sungmin menjawab. "Saya bersedia."

Pendeta beralih ke pasangan selanjutnya. "Apakah kau Kim Jong Woon bersedia menjadi suami dari Kim Ryeowook?" ucap pendeta sekali lagi. "Saya bersedia," jawab Yesung walau tak berekspresi.

"Dan kau Kim Ryeowook, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari Kim Jong Woon?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Semua bertepuk tangan senang. Terlihat Minho dan Taemin duduk di depan dengan memakai baju yang senada, disebelahnya jelas berdiri Jonghyun dan Eunhyuk. "Hei, kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Minho pada Jonghyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Mmm... nanti, saat kalian punya anak. Hahaha.." jawab Eunhyuk. Semuanya pun tertawa bahagia.

Akhirnya genk flamers, Sungmin, Wookie dan Taemin berkumpul saling berpelukan dan tertawa bersama dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah berguguran.

_**THE END**_

**Selesai juga akhirnya sequel dari My wife requestan beberapa reader. Ya gimana sequelnya? Gaje banget ya! Ide ini muncul tiba-tiba saat author sedang menonton TV *apa hubungannya?*. disini juga author buat kejelasan antara YeWook dan KyuMin ya! Hahaha.. Jadi author nggak punya hutang sequel lagi buat semua readers yang setia bacain fic buatanku. Seperti biasa, karena udah dibuatin sequel, **_**WAJIB REVIEW**_**!**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA! **_**SARANGHAE K-POP^^**_


End file.
